Wandenreich Invasion Arc
Wandenreich Invasion Arc is the eighth arc, following Tale of Xcution Arc and preceding Capital City Arc. Events * Declaration of War * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Asguiaro Ebern * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Quilge Opie * Purge of Sternritter * Byakuya Kuchiki vs. As Nodt * Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Driscoll Berci * Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Royd Lloyd * Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Yhwach * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Yhwach * Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki * Battle Ready * Rise of Kawaki Kagetsu * Konohamaru Sarutobi & Temari Nara vs. Bazz-B * Konohamaru Sarutobi & Temari Nara vs. Cang Du * Sarada Uchiha & Tenten vs. BG9 * Team Mikoshi vs. BG9 * Sajin Komamura & Yamato vs. Bambietta Basterbine * Kensei Muguruma & Rojuro Otoribashi vs. Mask De Masculine * Rock Lee vs. Mask De Masculine * Rukia Kuchiki, Kura Kobayashi, & Byakuya Kuchiki vs. As Nodt * Hinata Uzumaki & Himawari Uzumaki vs. Guenael Lee * Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Gremmy Thoumeaux * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Candice Catnipp * Destruction of Konoha * Battle Against the Sternritter * Battle of the Zombies * Protecting the Civilians * Kurotsuchi vs. Nianzol Weizol * The Five Kage vs. Schutzstaffel * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Yhwach * The Return of the Shinju * Bazz-B vs. Jugram Haschwalth * Mayuri Kurotsuchi & Orochimaru vs. Pernida Parnkgjas * Shunsui Kyoraku vs. Lille Barro * Jinmu Kurosaki vs. Lille Barro * Battle of the Miracle * Yoruichi Shihoin & Team Hanabi vs. Askin Nakk Le Vaar * Kisuke Urahara, Shikamaru Nara, & Gin Ichimaru vs. Askin Nakk Le Vaar * Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno vs. Jugram Haschwalth * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Kawaki Kagetsu: Last Battle * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Yhwach: Round 2 * Sosuke Aizen vs. Yhwach * Battle Against the Future * The Rebuilding Plot * The Shinobi Union discusses about the recent disappearances of the Tailed Beasts, including Killer B from Kumogakure. * Team Jinmu finishes their recent mission. * Hiyori Sarugaki notices a break in space. * As Team Jinmu returns to Konoha, they are confronted by Asguiaro Ebern. * Tenmu confronts Asguiaro, who tells him that he is a Quincy. * Team Udon joins up with a team from Kumogakure to investigate Killer B's disappearance. * A group of intruders confront Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and declares war on him. * Tenmu overwhelms Asguiaro with his Bankai, who fails to steal it. * The strangers kills Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe and tells Yamamoto that they will conquer Getsugakure in 5 days. * Asguiaro retreats from Tenmu. * Asguiaro and Luders Friegen appear before Yhwach and reports to him. * As Team Jinmu arrive in Konoha, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck appear and asks Tenmu to save Hueco Mundo * Yhwach kills both Asguiaro and Luders and prepares for the next stage, revealing that he had already defeated Tier Harribel and Killer B. * Chojiro's funeral is held in Getsugakure. * Nelliel and Pesche Guatiche inform Tenmu of what happened and Kisuke Urahara offers to take Tenmu to Hueco Mundo. * Kawaki Kagetsu decides to stay behind. * Yhwach orders his men to clean up Hueco Mundo. * Tenmu, Kisuke, Orihime, Nelliel, and Pesche arrive at Hueco Mundo * Quilge Opie finishes up killing the Arrancar when he is attacked by Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia. * Quilge easily defeats the two but are confronted by Emilou Apache, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun. * The captains of Getsugakure hold a meeting and Yamamoto orders everyone to prepare for battle. * Tenmu arrives in front of Quilge to see that Harribel's Fraccion have been defeated. * The lieutenants also gather to discuss the present situation. * Tenmu begins fighting Quilge and his men. * Yhwach orders his men to prepare to attack Getsugakure. * Mayuri Kurotsuchi discusses with Yamamoto about the possible identity of the enemy. *The Sternritter prepare to invade Getsugakure. *Quilge uses his Quincy: Vollstandig. *Kisuke and Pesche retrieve Dondochakka. *Ayon attacks Quilge but Quilge survives using Blut. *Quilge overwhelms Apache and the others but Tenmu uses his Bankai to counter. *The Wandenreich invade Getsugakure. *The Sternritters kill a 1000 shinobi in 7 minutes. *Rojuro Otoribashi and Izuru Kira confront NaNaNa Najahkoop. *The captains begin to fight against the Sternritter. *Renji Abarai battles As Nodt but is ambushed by Mask De Masculine. *Byakuya Kuchiki arrives to help. *Byakuya, Soifon, Sajin Komamura, and Toshiro Hitsugaya attempt to use their Bankai but they are sealed by the Sternritter. *Shunsui Kyoraku fights against Robert Accutrone. *Akon decides to ask for reinforcements from the Shinobi Union by contacting Kisuke Urahara. *Quilge attempts to seal Tenmu's Bankai but is unable to do so. *Kisuke fires a decisive blow on Quilge and tells Tenmu to go help out Getsugakure as he contacts the Shinobi Union. *Tenmu heads towards Getsugakure via the Garganta but is sealed inside their by Quilge. *The Research and Development Institute is attacked by Jidanbo Ikkanzaka. *Quilge moves to finish off Orihime and Kisuke but is attacked by an unknown individual. *As Nodt explains about his ability to Byakuya before attacking him with his own Bankai. *As Nodt and Mask De Masculine defeat Byakuya and Renji. *Rukia is also defeated by her enemy.' *Kenpachi Zaraki confronts Yhwach, having defeated three Sternritter. *Shuhei Hisagi struggles against Driscoll Berci when Yamamoto arrives. *Driscoll uses Chojiro's Bankai against Yamamoto but Yamamoto easily kills him. *Yamamoto vows to destroys the enemies himself before confronting Yhwach, who has defeated Kenpachi. *As Nodt, NaNaNa, and Bazz-B attack Yamamoto but are easily defeated. *Yamamoto defeats Yhwach. *Yhwach is revealed to be Royd Llyod in disguise and the real Yhwach appears. *Real Yhwach steals Yamamoto's Bankai and kills him. *Getsugakure is destroyed by the Wandenreich when Tenmu escapes from Quilge's jail. *Tenmu instantly defeats Shaz Domino. *Byakuya asks Tenmu to protect Getsugakure. *Tenmu confronts Yhwach but is easily overwhelmed. *Kawaki appears in front of Tenmu, who reveals that he was part of Wandenreich all along. *Jugram Haschwalth breaks Tenmu's Bankai. *Yhwach, Kawaki, and Haschwalch leave, and Tenmu awakens his Rinnegan from his despair in losing his friend. *Getsugakure recuperate after the invasion. *Sasuke Uchiha and reinforcements from the Shinobi Alliance arrive too late. *Sakura Uchiha takes over the healing of Byakuya, Rukia, and Renji. *Sasuke decides to train Tenmu to use his Rinnegan. *Kisuke contacts Getsugakure and informs everyone that Konoha is probably going to be attacked next. *The reinforcements from Shinobi Alliance decide to go to Konoha in order to prepare. *Shunsui is appointed as the new Captain-Commander and decides to have Retsu Unohana train Kenpachi Zaraki. *Tenmu begins his training with Sasuke. *Unohana trains Kenpachi to release his true power. *Unohana is killed by Kenpachi. *Sasuke tells Tenmu about the background of his birth. *Tenmu begins to master the Rinnegan and Amidamaru's true power after learning of his origin. *Both Konoha and Getsugakure prepare for the upcoming battle. *Yhwach announces to the Sternritter than Kawaki is going to be his successor. *Bazz-B and other Sternritters have problems with Kawaki becoming the successor. *Yhwach gives Kawaki the scrift "A" *Kisuke and Orihime gather some people in Hueco Mundo in preparation for the upcoming battle. *All of the shinobi world finish their preparations for the battle. *Wandenreich makes a surprise attack on Konoha. *Yhwach and the other Sternritter reveal that they are from another Universe and that he is the father of Kaguya Otsutsuki and the other Otsutsuki. *Haschwalth confronts Naruto Uzumaki, Shizune Hatake, Sai Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. *Askin Nakk Le Vaar confronts Inojin Yamanaka, Ibiki Morino, and Kakashi Hatake. *Bazz-B overwhelms Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi, and Ebisu but Konohamaru Sarutobi arrives to protect them. *Sarada Uchiha tells Kubo Uchiha that she has to go fight now and leaves him to Ino Yamanaka. *BG9 confronts Sarada and the others. *Konohamaru and Temari Nara seemingly defeat Bazz-B. *Tenten arrives to help out against BG9, who attacks Kubo. *Sarada awakens her Mangekyo Sharingan and attacks BG9. *Bazz B and BG9 get up seemingly uninjured. *Askin retreats from Kakashi. *Bazz B and BG9 overwhelm Konohamaru and Sarada and Tenten. *Haschwalth is held back by Shikamaru's jutsu while telling Naruto that the shinobi will be purged. *Bazz B critically injures Konohamaru as Cang Du defeats Temari with the stolen Bankai of Toshiro Hitsugaya. *Kisuke Urahara has figured out a way to take back the Bankai and has Inojin and others relay it to the shinobi. *Team Mikoshi arrives to defeat BG9 *Konohamaru manages to defeat Cang Du. *Yhwach tells Kawaki that Konoha is putting up quiet a fight. *Bambietta Basterbine is confronted by Choji Akimichi, Choza Akimichi, and Yamato. *Bambietta and the other Sternritter release their Vollstandig. *Yamato's clone informs Sasuke. *Sasuke tells Tenmu that Wandenreich has attacked Konoha already and that they should return. *Bambietta easily blows up Choza. *Chocho Akimichi joins the fight but Choji protects her. *Sajin Komamura confronts Bambietta, revealing that Getsugakure reinforcements have arrived using Kisuke's Garganta. *Komamura reveals his new form and Bankai. *Komamura defeats Bambietta but ends up turning into a wolf due to using the Humaniziation Jutsu. *The Getsugakure captains and lieutenants each head towards their own battlefield. *Haschwalth breaks from Shikamaru's jutsu but is called back by Yhwach. *Haschwalth executes Cang Du and BG9 for losing. *Mask De Masculine ambushes and defeats Metal Lee, Haruto Hyuga, and Obito Hatake. *Kensei Muguruma and Rojuro Otoribashi confront Mask. *Both Kensei and Rojuro activate their Bankai against Mask but are defeated. *Rock Lee confronts Mask. *Lee defeats Mask. *Yhwach's history is revealed as Jugram advices Kawaki to kill Tenmu. *Renji Abarai is observed by NaNaNa while As Nodt confronts Rukia. *Rukia battles As Nodt but is overwhelmed. *Kura Kobayashi assists Rukia but As Nodt releases his Vollstandig. *Byakuya Kuchiki arrives and helps Kura and Rukia defeat As Nodt. *Isane Kotetsu, Himawari Uzumaki, and Hinata Uzumaki work on taking care of the injured when they are ambushed by Guenael Lee. *Guenael initially overwhelms his opponents but is pushed back by Himawari and Hinata. *Gremmy Thoumeaux kills Guenael before overwhelming Himawari and Hinata with his ability. *Kenpachi arrives to fight Gremmy. *Kenpachi defeats Gremmy. *Kenpachi is attacked by Candice Catnipp and the others. *Karui Akimichi is taking care of her family when she is attacked by Soldats. *Soifon, Marechiyo Omaeda, Shinji Hirako, and Momo Hinamori saves them but are instead attacked by Bazz-B. *Shaz Domino attacks the Civilian Shelter but are confronted by the Aburame Clan and Iruka Umino. *Tenmu finally arrives in Konoha. *Tenmu easily overwhelms the four Sternritter, causing Candice to release her Vollstandig. *Other Sternritters arrive to outnumber Tenmu. *Yhwach proceeds to break the barrier created by the Kages to kill Naruto. *The Sternritters stop Tenmu from going after Yhwach but are confronted by the shinobi. *Kawaki stops Tenmu from pursuing Yhwach further as Orihime arrives from Hueco Mundo. *Yhwach destroys Konoha. *Urahara states that he will take Tenmu and Orihime to where the real Naruto is being kept. *Renji and Rukia are confronted by Bazz-B but Toshiro HItsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto arrive to fight him. *Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Kawaki arrive in Naruto's hiding place but is confronted by the Sixth Mizukage Chojuro. *Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa confront Giselle Gewelle, who summons the zombified Bambietta. *Urahara prepares to send Tenmu, Orihime, Yoruichi Shihoin to Naruto's hiding place. *Zombie Bambieta overwhelms Ikkaku and Yumichika when they are saved by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. *Mayuri combats Giselle's zombies using his revived Arrancar. *Bambietta calls out zombified Moegi, Udon, and Kiba Inuzuka. *Mayuri manages to take down the zombies using his Superhuman drug as zombified Kensei and Rojuro *Izuru Kira, Mashiro Kuna, and Shuhei Hisagi arrive to aid against fighting Shaz. *Might Guy and Shikadai Nara defeats Shaz with Izuru's help. *Hanabi Hyuga fights against Robert, Gin Ichimaru fights against NaNaNa, while Mirai Sarutobi fights against Candice. *Byakuya and Team Omoi are overwhelming Liltotto Lamperd and Meninas McAllon. *Mitsuki attacks Byakuya, being under the control of PePe Waccabrada. *Mayuri overcomes Giselle's zombies and turns the zombies into his own puppets. *Zombified Moegi and Udon defeat PePe. *Chojuro find that they are unable to attack Yhwach as Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi confront Yhwach next. *Boruto Uzumaki arrives to join Tenmu before they are sent to the Fire Temple. *Kurotsuchi defeats Nianzol Weizol. *Yhwach summons his elite Sternritter to take on Kurotsuchi. *The five kage make their comeback against the elite Sternritter. *The Kage kill the elite Sternritter. *Yhwach reveals the Schutzstaffel with his Auschwalen. *The Schutzstaffel turns the tables against the Five Kage as Yhwach confronts Naruto. *Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake discuss about the recent events. *The Visored arrive and notices that Tenmu and the others have gone ahead. *Naruto seemingly defeats Yhwach but Yhwach states that he can finally activate his The Almighty. *Yhwach kills Naruto and the Schutzstaffel have defeated the Five Kage. *Tenmu and the others arrives just in time to listen to Naruto's last words. *Yhwach begins his assimilation process. *Urahara gathers all of the shinobi and prepares to attack Yhwach. *Yhwach easily fends off Tenmu's group and summons the Shinju. *The shinobi realizes that Naruto has died. *Ukitake uses his Bankai in an attempt to stabilize the world. *Sasuke frees Sosuke Aizen in order to have him fight against Yhwach. *As Tenmu and Boruto try to fight Yhwach, Kawaki intervenes. *Kawaki and Schutzstaffel defeat Tenmu's group. *The shinobi continue fighting against the Shinju's roots as Soifon uses her Bankai. *Aizen arrives and destroys the roots. *Sasuke explains to the shinobi about their goal to protect the world. *Mayuri reveals that he has limited Aizen's power when Aizen is incapacitated by NaNaNa. *Bazz-B kills NaNaNa and tells the shinobi that he will fight with the shinobi along with Giselle and LIltotto. *Yoruichi reveals that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Nelliel, along with Riruka Dokugamine and Yukio Hans Vorarlberna have saved them from dying before the attack. *Yhwach finishes absorbing the Shinju's powers. *Yhwach reshapes his surroundings into a castle. *Tenmu's groups and the shinobi arrive at Yhwach's castle. *Askin confronts Tenmu's group causing Grimmjow to attack him. *Bazz B attacks Haschwalth *Haschwalth kills Bazz-B. *Liltotto and Giselle are killed by Yhwach. *Lille Barro starts to pick off the shinobi one by one. *Mayuri, Kenpachi, and Orochimaru are confronted by Pernidas Parnkgjas. *Pernidas incapacitates Kenpachi. *Mayuri and Orochimaru are overwhelmed by Pernidas. *Nemu sacrifices herself to defeat Pernidas, allowing Mayuri and Orochimaru to kill him. *Shunsui Kyoraku confronts Lille Barro. *Askin defeats Grimmjow. *Lille releases his Vollstandig against Shunsui, overwhelming him. *Tenmu finds Askin. *Jinmu Kurosaki arrives, after releasing his full power. *Gerard Valkyrie confronts the rest of the shinobi. *Jinmu defeats Lille. *Lille escapes to Konoha but is confronted by Uryu Ishida and Misuno. *Gerard uses his The Miracle to overwhelm the shinobi *Askin incapacitates Tenmu when he is attacked by Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki. *Yoruichi arrives and Tenmu and the others to go ahead. *Yoruichi attacks Askin together with Hanabi, Metal Lee, Haruto Hyuga, and Shiho Aburame. *Askin gains immunity to their attacks. *The shinobi struggle against Gerard, including the Visored, Sado Takagi's team, and Ino-Shika-Cho trio. *Sasuke and Sakura confront Haschwalth and tells Tenmu and Boruto's group to go ahead. *Kawaki stands in front of Tenmu's group. *Urahara, Shikamaru, and Gin arrive to help Yoruichi and Hanabi against Askin. *Urahara, Shikamaru and Gin barely defeat Askin, causing Nelliel to rescue them. *Jinmu arrives to confront Gerard but Gerard keep getting stronger through the Miracle. *Kawaki defeats Boruto's team. *Sasuke and Haschwalth continue their battle. *Tenmu kills Kawaki with his fully mature Rinnegan. *Yhwach awakens and uses Auschwalen again to absorb the rest of his power. *Yhwach easily defeats Tenmu before heading back to Konoha. *Shukuro Tsukishima helps Tenmu recover, allowing him and the others to head back to Konoha to fight Yhwach. *Sasuke informs Tenmu of his only chance at killing Yhwach. *Toneri Otsutsuki arrives from the moon and helps Boruto awaken the Tenseigan. *Yhwach begins his battle against Aizen at Konoha. *Tenmu, Jinmu, Sasuke, and Boruto arrive at Konoha to aid Aizen against Yhwach. *Yhwach takes the Hogyoku from inside Aizen but is sealed by Tenmu's Rinnegan. *Tenmu defeats Yhwach. *5 years later, the shinobi world is well into their rebuilding the world as 1 Shinobi Nation. *Tenmu discusses with the new Kage and Sasuke that he has found out the whereabouts of Yhwach and is going to investigate along with his new team, Ala Rubra. *Tenmu and Orihime's wedding is held.